Snape's Secret
by miniminion1
Summary: I really suck at summarys, Snape's going to find some events this year that could change his life. rnThese events could also change Harry's life too.rnI LOVE SNAPE!:)rnI LOVE SNAPE!


I DON'T CARE HOW WEIRD IT MAKES ME!! BUT MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN HARRY POTTER IS, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, SNAPE.

I haven't finished the 5th book yet so this fan fiction takes place toward the beginning of the 5th book; this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please go easy on me .

These characters do not belong to me.

Enjoy…………

* * *

Harry had been thinking a lot lately. About Voldemort. Harry just couldn't understand how anyone could follow anyone that evil. He couldn't understand how anyone could ever be a Death Eater. Harry of coarse knew that Voldemort blackmailed and tricked many people into becoming one of his followers, but why didn't people try to fight it? What could've been so bad that these people had to follow such a dark leader? Were people just born evil? This last thought made him think of Malfoy, and Snape. Harry thought of them as just plain evil, that's all there was……

"Harry! Stop daydreaming! You have so much homework to finish! What did I tell you about waiting until the last minute?" Hermione managed to say in all one breath.

"I'm sorry," Harry said," I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, try to get your mind on your homework," Hermione said in a scolding voice.

"I hate to admit it Harry, but she's right," Ron said.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stay focused. Really, I will Hermione," Harry said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Everything was quiet, except for the scratching of quills on paper. It was very late and it seemed everyone was in bed but Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then there was a loud noise that sounded like a hard thud. Harry got a look on his face that Ron and Hermione knew only to well.

"No Harry! You shouldn't be wandering around past hours. Especially under the circumstances," Hermione said in a warning like tone.

"Oh come on Hermione, live a little," Ron said, setting a book down on a nearby table.

They then heard another thud followed by a faint scream.

"No one will see us, and you don't have to come," Harry pleaded.

"This isn't about me this is about your safety," Hermione stated simply.

"Catch ya later Hermione," Ron said, who had already gotten Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said, joining Ron under the cloak.

"Fine don't listen to me," Hermione said stubbornly, marching up to bed.

"Never do," Ron said jokingly.

"Ouch," Harry said clutching his scar.

"Is it your scar again?" Ron asked, in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but it's never hurt like this before," Harry said.

"Should we stay here?" Ron asked.

"No I'll be fine," Harry said, as they walked out.

The two followed the next few thuds and screams, until they reached the door that led to Dumbledore's office. There was a group of huddled teachers, who all seemed to be crouched down next to a girl who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor. She looked to be around 14 years old, she had strawberry blond hair, and she was wearing a pair of old jeans and a dirty t-shirt. Her eyes were clenched shut and she screamed every now and then as if someone were being murdered.

"What's wrong with her," Harry heard Snape ask Dumbledore, in a trembling voice.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said simply.

"Is she going to be OK?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but I need everyone to back up please," Dumbledore said calmly.

All the teachers took a few steps back which allowed Harry and Ron to get a better look at the girl. 'She's really pretty' Harry thought to himself as he looked at her. His scar hurt immensely now and he was trying really hard not to scream in pain. Dumbledore stepped closer to the girl and said a spell in a quiet voice that Harry had never heard of. The girl immediately stopped shaking and her eyes flung open.

"Where am I?" The girl said in a normal tone.

Dumbledore knelt down to the girl and said," My name is Albus, are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You don't remember anything dear?" McGonagall managed to say when she herself had calmed down.

"About what?" She asked looking completely confused.

"Allow me to explain it all to you," Dumbledore said, in a kind tone," let's go somewhere more private shall we?"

He then led the girl to his office and the teachers left the room talking amongst themselves. Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor's studying room. Once there Ron said, "That was rather odd, wasn't it."

"Yeah, I wonder who she was," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said. With that they both went to sleep.

Hope you like it.

Please review.

More soon.


End file.
